Let's Get a House
by JMolover13
Summary: Mary Margaret learns she's pregnant, but she hasn't been with a man since David... which was 8 months before... And she's been with Ruby for 6 of those 8 months... There has to be a logical explanation... No, not a magic baby Prompt filled on Tumblr; full summary inside.


**AN: Full Prompt: ****Ruby/Red and Mary Margaret/Snow love each other and each knows the other would never cheat on them but when one of them ends up pregnant (I don't care which one or how) they can't quite figure out how to deal with it in the beginning.**** Alright… so I always had faith in David, even though he turned out be 'douche-bag David' towards the end of the first season… and I just wanted to let you all know that while I enjoy David… Douche-Bag David will be taking his place for this story.**

Mary Margaret had been feeling ill on and off for the last little while. Nothing had changed in her diet… if anything she'd been healthier than she ever had before… So, as she listened to Dr. Whale's diagnosis of her symptoms, she couldn't believe her ears.

"No…" Mary Margaret started, "That can't be…" She stared at the results Dr. Whale held up in his hand, "That..that…that's impossible." She shook her head, "Those must be someone else. There had to be another explanation to my symptoms…"

"Mary Margaret, you are a beautiful young woman. Do you mean to tell me that you haven't had sex in the last five weeks?"

"Five weeks?" Mary Margaret looked at him, "I'm over a month along?"

Dr. Whale nodded, "Yes, in fact…" He blobbed a bit of cold goo onto her belly and took the wand of the ultrasound machine, he pointed at a little peanut on the screen, "There is your baby."

"No!" Mary Margaret sat up again, "You don't understand! I can't be pregnant!"

"Why?" He asked.

"Because the only person I've… been with in the last _SIX_ months is my _girl_friend." She crossed her arms.

Dr. Whale crossed his arms, "Obviously not…" He pointed to the machine, "So… unless this was miraculous conception…" He started sarcastically then stopped as a hand made contact with his face.

"How dare you!" She growled.

"Mary Margaret, you're a kind, trusting woman… I'm sorry, but the evidence speaks for itself…"

She inhaled deeply, "There has to be some other reason…" She held her cry as best she could, "I would never cheat on my girlfriend…"

All the woman ever told was the truth, and something pulled at him that made him believe her this time despite the evidence. He nodded, "Alright… I will try to track down a reason as to why this could happen at random… without your knowledge—You're positive you didn't go to the bar around that time?"

"Yes." Mary Margaret nodded.

"I'll call you if I think of anything, but Mary Margaret… like it or not, you're bringing a child into this world. I'm writing you a script for everything that I need you to start taking right away, alright?"

Mary Margaret's jaw quivered as she took the script and hopped down from the table after wiping her stomach and pulling her shirt back to it's rightful place.

"Oh Mary Margaret?" Dr. Whale stopped her, "I know that this probably doesn't mean much right now, but… here's your baby's first picture." He handed her the printed sonogram.

"Thank you." She said brokenly before turning for the final time.

She went to the pharmacy and picked up the meds before she went to the diner and slumped into a booth. Ruby came over to her with a mug of hot cocoa and sat next to her, "Hey Sweet Pea…" She said as she leaned in to her, "I don't care how sick you are, and I don't care if you're contagious, I'm kissing you." She took her girlfriend's face in her hand and moved it so she could kiss her lips, "What did the good ol' doc say anyway?" She asked as she leaned against her hand, propped by her elbow, on the table.

Mary Margaret looked at Ruby. She wanted to break down and cry right then and there. Instead she shrugged, "Can we talk about it later? I don't everyone to know what I have."

Ruby grinned, "Oh is it embarrassing… is it like… Mono or something that I really could get?"

"No!" Mary Margaret said to quickly, "No… I would just not like the town to know my business, that's all…" She said.

"Alright… you tired?" Ruby asked cautiously after being snapped at.

Mary Margaret nodded, "Long day is all…" She shrugged and took a sip of her cocoa, "Thank you for my cocoa." She leaned into her girlfriend.

"Sure, baby…" Ruby kissed the crown of her head, "Listen, I need to finish my shift, alright? I'll be back to check on you after I check on….everything else…"

Mary Margaret nodded with a grin… Granny really had been giving her more and more responsibility and now she was literally running the place as Granny kept to the Inn for the most part. She smiled as she watched Ruby bustle about, then felt the tears come, but didn't let them run when she thought about the baby growing in her belly.

She looked back up as she felt someone standing over her, "I thought that was you." David said with a charming smile as he sat across from her.

"David… hi…?" She knit her brows… she hadn't spoken to him since he and Kathryn started working everything out, so why he would be coming to talk to her was just… odd…

"How have you been?" He seemed almost anxious…

"I've been swell." She said, "And yourself?"

He didn't speak for a full minute then, "I miss you…" he looked at her like a puppy.

Mary Margaret looked around making sure that no one heard anything, "David!" She hissed, "That was almost eight months ago! I've moved on! I'm with someone. So if you don't mind…" She didn't even both asking him to leave, she grabbed everything herself and stalked out of the diner without a second glance.

She only stopped when she hard the fast clacks of heals coming after her, "Baby!" Ruby called, "You okay?" She asked once she caught up to her.

"I'm fine…. I just… David.." She said frustrated, "I can't deal with him." Then she took in the fact that Ruby had no coat, "Ruby…" She sighed, "Go back inside! You're freezing!" She held her close.

"I don't want to go until I know you're okay."

"I'm fine…. I won't be fine if you freeze, so get your cute butt back inside and come over—bundled!—when your shift is over." She ordered.

Ruby pouted until Mary Margaret kissed her and then grinned as she ran back inside the diner.

~0~0~0~0~0~

"Mary Margaret? It's Dr. Whale…" the doctor said after Mary Margaret answered the phone that night.

"Hi… do you have any idea?" She tried to sound discreet to her eavesdropping roommate that just so happened to be good at picking up clues.

"You said that you had started sleep walking at one point?" He asked.

"Yes, Emma told me that she found me in the kitchen more than once, and the living room as well…"

"And was there something bothering you then?"

"Yes… Ruby and I had gotten into a huge fight, and I just… was lonely and sad and wasn't myself…"

"When Emma found you sleepwalking, did she think you were awake at first?"

Mary Margaret turned to Emma, "Did you think I was awake when you figured out I was sleepwalking?"

Emma nodded, "Oh yeah…" She laughed, "It took the entire encounter the first time for me to realize that you weren't awake."

Dr. Whale heard Emma's response, "And do you remember anything?"

"No… but I have evidence of the best cookies I've ever decorated from that night…" Mary Margaret said.

"Mary Margaret… I think I know what happened… Your ex… David Nolan, right?"

Mary Margaret stopped everything, "Yes…"

"I think I may have an explanation for you…"

~0~0~0~0~0~

"Sexsomnia?" Mary Margaret yelled in the patient's room she was in.

"Yes. Now, I can't prove it for certain unless I get documentation of you sleeping, but I believe that that might explain the baby you don't recall conceiving…" Dr. Whale said.

"I think I'd rather immaculate conception." Mary Margaret wanted to puke.

"I think you need to talk to David to see if this is a possibility…" Dr. Whale said seriously.

Mary Margaret nodded and stepped out of the hospital, once again in a daze.

~0~0~0~0~0~

"Can we talk?" Mary Margaret asked as she found David in the animal shelter.

"Uhh.. sure Mary Margaret." David nodded.

"In private?" She asked in the same tone.

He nodded once more and led her to an unused office, "What's up?"

Mary Margaret didn't know how to start, so she looked at him between a glare and a plea, "Five weeks ago…"

David looked down, around and anywhere but at her. It happened… he was never a good liar.

She crossed her arms, "Start talking."

"Emma had the night shift. You were really low… I only now understood that it was because of Ruby… You asked me to come over, you kept talking about a 'bonus night' or something."

"'Bonus night?'" Mary Margaret looked at him unimpressed.

"You told me that you had just heard about it somewhere from friends and that it was a night of free sex… and that you were collecting… So I came over…"

Mary Margaret's jaw dropped. She slapped him, "Do you honestly think I was in my right mind when I asked you for that?"

"I don't know! I'm only one guy! And honestly, I'm one guy that's still in love with you!" He said.

"Oh that it a low blow… even for you." She glared at him, "I cannot believe you. Did we use protection?"

"What? No! You're on the pill!"

"Not since I started dating Ruby!" The brunette shot back and turned to leave, "Oh." She slapped a copy of the sonogram on his chest, "Congratulations, Daddy." She reached the door, "I expect _nothing_ from you." She glared at him once more before stalking out of the facility.

She got back home and rested against the door. She couldn't believe that she had said all those things. As she opened her eyes she saw Emma and Ruby sitting there. Ruby looked devastated and Emma looked like she could rang her neck.

"The hell's this?" Emma lifted the original sonogram to show her. "And all of this?" She had all of Mary Margaret's new meds, prenatals and all that spread on the coffee table.

Mary Margaret swallowed. She looked straight at Ruby, "I'm pregnant."

"Who's the father?" Emma demanded.

"David."

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" She yelled, "I thought you were done with him!"

"Mary Margaret…" Ruby stood and walked to the door ready to leave.

"No! Listen to me! Please!" She screamed and grabbed Ruby's hand as she got on her knees. Ruby stayed there, but wouldn't look at her.

Mary Margaret then looked over to Emma, asking her to leave the room, "Nuh uh. If I'm gonna have to help take care of it, I get to know how it was conceived."

Mary Margaret turned back to Ruby, "After that big fight we had… the _big_ one…" She stood up, "I had started sleepwalking… Emma can vouch for it!"

Both brunettes turned to the blonde. She scratched her neck, "I can do that…" She nodded.

"Well… I wasn't just sleep walking… I was talking and interacting as well… Well… Emma had the night shift for one night that whole fight."

"Why do I get the feeling that this is somehow going to be my fault?" The blonde mumbled.

"Because it is." Mary Margaret said sarcastically, "If you had stayed to make sure all I did was bake you cookies, I wouldn't have called him after you left…a after we watched that _Friends_ episode when Rachel and Ross steal Monica's Thunder! I wouldn't have invited him over for bonus night and I wouldn't have gotten knocked up!..." She fell to her knees again, "And I wouldn't have ruined my relationship with Ruby for the second time…"

Ruby melted to the ground too. She took Mary Margaret in her arms and held her, "Hey, hey… our relationship isn't ruined… and none of this is anyone's fault." She whispered and looked pointedly up to Emma to excuse her roommate and remember back when she was pregnant, "As far as I'm concerned you've made life a lot more fun now… you've given all of us one more thing to live for…"

"But I ch—cheated on you…" She said through a prize-winningly ugly cry.

Ruby laughed, "No, honey… You didn't… I know what it's like to do things that you're unconscious of… You didn't know what you were doing. It's okay. Everything is going to be okay… We're going to get through this and we're going to have a little person in the end of everything…"

"I love you." Mary Margaret said after a long while of just sitting there.

"I love you too." Ruby replied.

"So… does this mean we're moving?" Emma asked.

"We're?" Mary Margaret looked at the blonde.

"Yeah well… this place is hardly baby-proofable and I'm not gonna live here by myself… and Ruby will need to move in too, so that puts us in a house, doesn't it? I get to be Uncle Joey? Except… you know… Aunt Emma…?"

They both laughed.

"Sure, Emma… Let's get a house."


End file.
